


The Plains

by Kaffe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffe/pseuds/Kaffe
Summary: Nicole and her parents buy a homestead outside Purgatory; a small town in the middle of nowhere. After meeting a barmaid working in the towns saloon, Nicole has to figure out how to deal with her new found feelings and keep a secret which could put her in danger.***Or a kind of western wayhaught au thing...





	The Plains

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction, but I thought of this idea a while ago and decided to write it. Hopefully its not too shit.
> 
> Not gonna lie this chapter isn't super eventful, but it gets better I promise.

A clatter and the sound of metal grinding awoke Nicole from her sleep, bustling her momentarily before it died down again. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and ran a hand under her hat, scratching her head and eyeing those around her. The train was packed with families like her own, eager to get out west at the prospect of a new life and cheap land. Children ran screaming around the carriage as their mothers tried desperately to calm them, making Nicole huff out a laugh despite her annoyance.

Her family had originally planned on living in New England, but available land was scarce and expensive, so when Nicole’s father was offered a homestead out in the Great Plains for a much fairer price, he’d jumped at the opportunity. The land was originally owned by a family friend who, for reasons unknown to Nicole, had abandoned the farming life and was moving back east with his wife and children. The homestead lay just outside of a small town called Purgatory, which their friend had promised was “nice once you get used to it”.

Nicole looked at the passing land, taking in the sheer expanse of it. She noticed a herd of cattle being rounded up by men on horses, kicking clouds of dust from the dry earth. Kids from a nearby farm house laughed and shouted, running alongside the tracks. Nicole smiled as those on the train clambered to look. She yawned.

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked, turning to her father who was sat beside her.

“A good while, girl.” He said gruffly. “We’re almost there.”

Nicole nodded, already seeing the town approaching. From there they’d load their belongings onto a wagon and ride half the day to purgatory.

The trains brakes squealed as they slowed. The people around them stood and gathered their things, murmuring excitedly to each other. When the train finally stopped, Nicole and her family held back a bit, waiting until the initial bustle slowed. Once they stepped off, Nicole placed her belongings on the ground and stretched out her aching back, hearing it give a satisfying pop. The midday sun beat down on her back and she breathed in the dry air before being lead away by her father who had spotted his friend a way off.

“Morning, Mr. Levick.” She greeted him.

He said hello, kissing her on the cheek before turning back to her father. They talked a while before loading everything up and parting ways.

Nicole looked around at the town briefly. They were on the main road, various shops and buildings lining both sides. People walked in and out, talking and laughing or saying nothing much at all in some cases. Nicole didn’t have long to observe though before she jumped up on the wagon and let herself doze off among their belongings as they set off.

***

When Nicole woke up, the sun was much lower in the sky, and far less hot. She lowered her hat to shield her eyes and turned to see what woke her. Her mother stood beside the wagon looking at her expectantly. She sat up, realizing she must have said something to her.

“Pardon?”

Her mother sighed, “I said get up and get your things inside.”

Nicole furrowed her brow and looked around, only then noticing they’d arrived. She hopped off the wagon, struggling only for a moment among the bags, and grabbed her things. She walked the short distance to the house, her boots clicking against cracked dirt. The house was small and simple, but better than most of the farm housing she’d heard of. Some families lived in dirt shacks which turned to mud in the rain. Their house was at least made of wood.

Once inside, she was shown her room down the hall where she promptly dropped her bags and hurried back outside to look around. She couldn’t get over how huge and vast everything was. She took note of the barn a ways away from the house and the stables close by it. The horses who pulled the carriage had obviously been gifted to the family by the previous owner as they were lead inside by a man she didn’t recognize. She decided to go and introduce herself.

“Hello?” she made herself known from behind the man. He spun around looking her up and down briefly.

“I’m Nicole.” She said sticking out her hand. “Nicole Haught.”

The man took her hand and shook it. “Mr. Haught’s wife?”

Nicole laughed a bit out of surprise and shook her head. “His daughter actually...”

“Oh! Pardon me for my manners, I was not aware he had a daughter. The names John Henry Holliday.” He smiled through his mustache, tipping his hat. “I used to help Mr. Levick with his horses and thought I would extend the favor to their new owners.”

“Well it’s much appreciated, Mr. Holliday.” She said, giving him a polite smile.

Her father called her from the house and she excused herself to go inside. John Henry gave her a smile, saying he should be heading home anyway and they parted ways.

Once inside, she sat down at the table with her parents, who had beckoned her over. Her father gave her a job for the next day.

“I want you to load the carriage with the crops in the barn and take them into town. I’ll come along to do the talking. The saloon there should take them off our hands.”

He continued on for a while, talking about the various introductions they’d have to make and trust they’d have to build to keep the deals the farm already had going. He then excused himself, saying it was late and he’d better get some sleep. Nicole’s mother followed behind him.

Nicole stood, noticing how dark it was getting, and decided sleep sounded like a good idea. She shuffled off to her room, fished her night clothes out of her bag and changed before falling into bed, as sleep quickly washed over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter after this written out, I'll post it when I've edited it and stuff (a day or two maybe?).
> 
> I am open to criticism and would appreciate any feedback or ideas anyone has.  
> Ok cool...


End file.
